disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miguel Rivera/Gallery
Images of Miguel Rivera from Coco. Promotional images Coco - Poster 3.jpg Coco 3D poster.jpg Coco French Poster.jpg Coco poster.png Coco NL Poster.jpg Coco Vive Tu Momento Poster.jpg Coco Morelia Film Festival Poster.png|Poster for the Morelia Film Festival. Coco Promo.jpg Coco Japanese Banner.jpg Coco Spanish Family Poster.jpg Coco Wallpaper - Land Of The Dead.jpg Renders Miguel.png Miguel2.png Coco family.jpg Coco Miguel and Dante Promo.jpg Coco Miguel and Hector Promo.jpg Coco Hector Miguel Pose.jpg Coco Miguel sit pose.jpg Coco Miguel Hector pose.jpg Coco Miguel and Guitar.jpg Coco Miguel with guitar render.jpg Stock Art Miguel-dante.png miguel-guitar.png coco-miguel2.png coco-miguel.png coco-miguel3.png Coco-miguel4.png Coco-miguel5.png miguel-abuelita.png Concept art Coco - Concept Art.jpeg Miguel Coco.jpg Coco Skeleton concept.jpg Coco concept 1.jpg Coco Miguel and Dante rough sketch.jpg Coco Miguel facial concepts.jpg Coco Miguel facial concepts2.jpg Coco Miguel concept disguise.jpg Screenshots coco-disneyscreencaps.com-95.jpg|"Hola, Mamá Coco." C 1jdlRUwAAJ2H7.jpg|Miguel Rivera kissing Mamá Coco with affection. coco-disneyscreencaps_com-108.jpg Coco 2017 Screenshot 0100.jpg|Miguel looks at the guitar which is inside the mausoleum Cocoreplicaguitar.jpg|Miguel made a replica of the guitar Coco-22.png Migelplayingguitar.png|Miguel watched a Ernesto de la Cruz film while playing his guitar. Coco-24.png coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.jpg|"Mamá Coco's father was Ernesto de la Cruz!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1764.jpg|"I'm gonna be a musician!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1775.jpg|Miguel's family discovering his love for music. Coco-disneyscreencaps-1861.jpg|Miguel getting mad at his family for not supporting him Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg|Miguel runs away from home in tears, fed up with his family's hatred of music. Coco-9.png Cocos10.jpg|Miguel dust of the guitar and seeing his reflection DisneyPixar's First Exclusive Look at Coco.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg Coco-11.png|Miguel screaming at the skeleton ghost of a woman. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2502.jpg|Dante can still see Miguel Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2505.jpg Coco Leaves and Dog.jpg Coco-29.png COCO Miguel and family.jpg Coco-31.png Coco-14.png Coco Office.jpg Coco-39.png|Miguel's finger starting to change Miguel sees the blessing.jpg Coco 1.png Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3459.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3483.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3590.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg|Miguel and Dante hiding coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3781.jpg|Miguel meeting Héctor Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3782.jpg|Héctor shocked Coco-41.png coco-disneyscreencaps_com-3989.jpg Cocos67.jpg Coco-34.png|"I'm walking like a skeleton. Blending in." Coco 2.png Coco-113.jpg|Miguel is suprised that Chicharrón is being forgotten. Coco-37.png Coco-35.png Coco Land of the Dead.png Miguelcheers.png coco-disneyscreencaps_com-6602.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-7010.jpg|Secret Revealed Coco-46.png Cocos59.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-7382.jpg|Running low on time Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7494.jpg Seeing_a_Fraud.jpg|Realizing Ernesto is a murderous fraud coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Miguel thrown down into the pit coco-disneyscreencaps_com-8068.jpg Skeletal_Hands.png coco-disneyscreencaps_com-8109.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8136.jpg|Miguel realizing his mistake coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8173.jpg|Miguel discovers the true reason why Héctor wanted to cross the bridge so badly Coco-51.png coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8777.jpg|"Who's a good spirit guide?" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8922.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9388.jpg|Miguel and his deceased relatives chasing after de la Cruz. Migueltakesguitar.png|Miguel takes a guitar from the guitar collection which is located backstage. Hectorplayguitartoimelda.png Cocos666.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9848.jpg|Miguel being grabbed and held by an enraged Ernesto. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9849.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9886.jpg|Miguel cornered by Ernesto. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9904.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9909.jpg|Miguel watching Ernesto lash out and berate Héctor. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9915.jpg|"You're a coward!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9927.jpg|"Héctor's the real musician! You're just the guy who murdered him and stole his songs!" Coco-ernesto_threatens_miguel.jpg|Miguel being held by a menacingly Ernesto. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9948.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9950.jpg|Miguel thrown over the edge by Ernesto. Coco-disneyscreencaps com-10096.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-10307.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps_com-10336.jpg|Back in the Land of the Living, at daybreak Cocos65.jpg|Miguel shows Héctor's Guitar to Mamá Coco RememberPapa.jpg|Miguel shows Mamá Coco the photo Miguel plays Remember Me.png coco-disneyscreencaps_com-10980.jpg|Showing his baby sister their family Coco - Miguel Abuelita Socorro.jpg Miguelplayingguitar.png Coco-disneyscreencaps com-11228.jpg Video games EmojiBlitzMiguel.png|Miguel's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Coco.png|Miguel on the Coco app icon. Miguel Rivera DHBM Sprite.png|Miguel in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode bandicam 2018-06-15 21-44-48-901.png|Miguel Rivera In LEGO The Incredibles Update-34-app splash.png Ws-miguel rivera.png|Miguel Rivera in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Parks Miguel Puppet.jpg|Miguel as a puppet at Disney California Adventure Merchandise Disney Pixar Coco Miguel singing action figure.jpg Miguel Disney Store plush.jpg Miguel Disney Store plush2.jpeg Miguel Chase POP.jpg Miguel POP.jpg Miguel GITD POP.jpg Miguel dorbz.png Coco Miguel Ornament.jpg Coco Sketchbook Ornament Set.jpeg Disney Store Coco figures.png Coco figurine playset.jpg Migueltsumtsum.jpeg Migueltsumtsum2.jpg Category:Coco galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries